


A Tiny Problem

by Nightstag



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag/pseuds/Nightstag
Summary: PG變成小孩子了，而GG要當奶爸（？）





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Graves連日加班的疲勞都在眼前的一幕中瞬間消散。

此刻他久違的戀人側躺在沙發上，跌落在地毯的厚重書本以及Graves的腳步聲沒弄醒他，他連睫毛也沒有動，只有胸膛上平淺的起伏。

這毫無戾氣的熟睡模樣教人難以相信地出現在那個罪行罄竹難書的德國魔王身上，Graves已見怪不怪，不過仍因這只有對著他才展露出來的一面而心頭一暖。

想到對方長途跋涉後也在這裡等他下班，他打消喚醒對方的打算，脫下西裝外套，伴同一個保暖咒蓋到Grindelwald身上，又忍不住闊別良久的惦念，彎下腰悄悄地吻向對方的臉頰。

十一月就過來了，那他們這年聖誕可能只會在枯燥冰冷的信件中渡過。

Graves沉溺在自己的失落裡，始料不到Grindelwald突然睜開眼睛，猛地扯著他的衣領將他拉下來，收緊手臂摟緊他，簡直像是靜待蒼蠅自投羅網的捕蠅草。

「Surprise。」Grindelwald親了親掙扎著撐起身子的Graves，對於騙到一個主動的吻而得意洋洋。「高興嗎？我們就在這裡做？」

看到戀人的喜悅被最後那個問題和摸到屁股上的手全數打散，Graves瞪大眼拍開對方的手，趕緊跳離沙發，「為什麼你滿腦子也是性愛？」

「因為我太想念你了。Percy，我回來了你也不給我一個熱吻嗎？」Grindelwald快步上前擒著Graves，因他惱羞的掙扎而苦笑，「別生氣，我知道我離開了許久，但這回我能待久一點，跟你一起過聖誕和新年，怎樣？」

Graves看上去半信半疑，像是懷疑這也是對方惡作劇計劃的一部份。

Grindelwald嘆了口氣，將老是不信任他的戀人抱得更緊作為證明，不過Graves皺起眉更用力地推著他。

「放開我，你的東西硌到我了。」

「嗯？我還沒硬起來，親愛的，別這麼著急。」

意識到自己的話有多曖昧，Graves惱羞成怒地從對方的懷抱掙脫，立即澄清：「你口袋裡的東西。」

Grindelwald古怪地望著Graves，幾秒後才想起，「你指這個？」他摸向馬甲的口袋，那條略長的金色鏈子隨著拉扯如同蛇慵懶地展開纏繞的身軀，牽扯出真正令口袋鼓起、形如沙漏的金色垂飾，在壁爐的火光下閃爍出惹人注目的光芒。

「Percy，你看……」他炫耀地晃動時光器，抬起頭，只見Graves瞇起眼，像極盯著審問室裡遲遲不肯認罪的罪犯。

「把它放回它所屬的地方，Gellert。」Graves正色地勸道，緊擰著眉，「時間是不可涉足的險惡河流，而你居然把這麼危險又脆弱的東西交託給你的口袋？」

Grindelwald忽略Graves那質疑他腦袋被蛞蝓佔據的言外之意，笑著抓起Graves的手，在故意掃了掃手背同時將時光器塞進對方的手掌裡，「這就是它所屬的地方。」

Graves立即止著他的念叨，以雙手捧著沙漏和鏈子，不是出於禮貌而是緊張。

除去受情慾控制著的時刻外，Grindelwald上一次看到Graves如此茫然的模樣是在他們的初遇裡，當時雀躍地追捧著他的Graves驚訝無措，樣子令人憐愛，但此刻他只感覺自己被這個小小的沙漏比了下去。他哼了聲，「你不喜歡就罷了。」

「不是，我已經有一個，在家族的密室裡。」Graves把時光器小心地放回Grindelwald的手裡，看著對方將沙漏塞回口袋中，神情介乎於安心和擔憂之間。

「家傳的？」

「不，家傳那個壞掉了，你……沒什麼。保管好你的時光器。」

「我什麼？」Grindelwald挑起眉，撩起Graves的下巴，「你似乎瞞著我些東西，親愛的。」

「沒，我只是、我還有公文要處理。」Graves馬上轉移話題，毫無技巧可言。他推開Grindelwald快步走離客廳，想了想又回頭道：「你別等我睡覺了。」他笑了笑，「晚安，Gellert。」

Grindelwald便讓小精靈往浴缸放暖水，想了想，他們的對話根本不夠換來不苟言笑的正氣師的難得笑容，他差點就上當了。他當然願意用盡方法來搏取戀人的笑容，但這用來敷衍打發他的並不包括在內。

「真是狡詐的蠍子，Percy。」黑巫師輕笑，一點也不著急地邁開腳步，爬上樓梯，盤算出教訓戀人的方法，在步近書房時提高聲線：「你說我該怎樣做才能讓你乖巧一點？」

預料得不到任何回應，然而毫無先兆地，一股不尋常的魔法波動伴同爆烈巨響爆發，Grindelwald繃緊起來，反射性抽出魔杖，又聽見一聲吃痛的叫聲，他立即踹開門，「Percy？」

書房竟沒因爆炸而一片狼藉，沒有任何東西著火或移動過半寸，彷彿只是幻覺，一切如常，除了那個跌坐在書桌旁的男孩外。

Grindelwald的腦袋一瞬因那與Graves一樣的髮色眸色，以及那絲毫不差地落在左邊臉頰相同地方的墨痣而混亂起來。Percy什麼時候偷偷生了個孩子？這麼大了也從不跟他提及過？Percy、Percy呢？

那個男孩在Grindelwald張望時立即跳起來，邊整理好衣服邊若無其事般擺出一副認真的樣子，但因被發現笨拙地跌倒而發紅的耳尖讓他看上去一點也不嚴肅。

Grindelwald仔細一看，孩子那專注認真的直視和故意板起的臉跟Graves如出一轍，現在他簡直像是盯著縮小版的Graves一樣。他一臉古怪地看著男孩，「Percy？」

孩子皺了皺眉，Grindelwald明瞭這是不滿但不敢直白地表達的微細表情，而男孩的回應讓他得到了進一步的確認──「我是Percival，先生，Percival Graves。」

「梅林的內褲！」Grindelwald猛吸口氣，瞪著眼好幾秒才接受眼前的狀況，苦惱得按著額頭埋怨：「你到底是怎樣把自己變回小孩子的？」

不知是因不雅的感嘆抑或因陌生人忽然走向自己，Graves僵了僵，下意識望向腳邊的那堆碎片，努力維持相同的表情，試著不著痕跡地把它們踢到書桌後，而這小動作當然逃避不了黑巫師的法眼。

Grindelwald狐疑地往望過去，Graves立即晃到那裡遮擋，更顯得此地無銀。

「你在藏著什麼嗎，Percy？」

「不，我沒有。還有我叫作Percival。」Graves高聲地糾正，換來對方的笑聲。

「你不喜歡？那我該叫你作『Percy先生』還是『小Percy』？」Grindelwald看著Graves因無法反抗他的調戲而挫敗又氣惱地抿起唇，抵受不了這可愛的模樣，伸手捏向Graves臉頰，發現柔軟又有手感。

「先生！」Graves羞惱地抓著男人的手腕，沒法制止這無禮的行為，他咬牙切齒地問：「你是誰？這麼晚了你怎麼會來我家？」

「嗯？我是來找你喔，但既然你不認識我了……」Grindelwald俯身靠到Graves的鼻子前，露齒一笑，「你可以叫我作Daddy，親愛的。」

「你又不是我的父親。」Graves不懂這背後情色的意義，只退後了步瞪著對方，「你到底是誰？」

「不如我們來一場交易，Percy，你先說出你藏著什麼，我就告訴你我真正的身份，怎樣？」

Graves的目光閃爍，才再次與對方對視，「我沒藏著任何東西。」

看穿Graves那改不掉的小動作，Grindelwald忍著笑意，嚴詞厲色，「說謊的孩子要被打屁股作懲罰，你知道嗎？我不忍心看到你受苦，甜心，讓我看看你藏起了什麼。」

「什、等等！」

喝止不了對方，Graves立即擋在繼續往前的Grindelwald面前，奈何他的頭頂只到對方的腰部，而且他的胳膊不旦沒有有力的肌肉還能以「嬌弱」來形容，在阻止高大的男人方面完全幫倒了忙。他在對方沒惡意的輕推下往後踉蹌了幾步，穩著身子時Grindelwald已向地上的碎片揮手。

黯淡的金色碎片飄浮向黑巫師的手掌上，如一團小型的旋風打轉，在Graves首次目睹無聲無杖魔法的驚喜目光下劈裂啪嘞地拼合回原貌。

一個時光器。

Grindelwald驚奇於這個巧合，他的口袋依然沈甸甸的，那只有另一個可能，也解釋了為何他的戀人忽然還老還童般變成小孩子的原因。

「你打破了你家傳的時光器？」

「你怎樣知道──」Graves立即察覺到自己不打自招，抿緊了唇咕噥，「這沒什麼大不了。」

「的確沒什麼大不了。」Grindelwald點了點頭，又問：「你現在多大了？」

「八歲。這又有何干？」

「Well……」Grindelwald召喚報章塞到Graves手中，抱著胸，一副得意的模樣，「歡迎來到三十年後的紐約，Percy。」

Graves趕緊攤開《紐約幽靈報》，它看上去沒有偽造的痕跡，但日期赫然地顯示出1926年的十一月。他抓皺了報紙，往下掃視，首頁上最大的標題是「Grindelwald 最危險的黑巫師逃離瑞士魔法部，目前行蹤不明」。

他扔下報紙往後跳，如受驚而豎起尖刺的刺蝟，「你是一個黑巫師！」

倘若Graves是那個讓人退避三舍的安全部部長，而手上沒有那根一揮就發出五彩光芒和叮叮噹噹聲響的玩具魔杖，他的吆喝會極具氣勢，而且絕不會引來黑巫師的擒抱。

「Percy你真是可愛得犯規。」Grindelwald將Graves抱起，往孩子漲紅的臉頰用力地吻了吻。

「放開我，讓我回去！」Graves亂踢起腳，Grindelwald一伸直手臂他就什麼也踢不中。

「我也想讓你回去，但這暫時無法做到。」Grindelwald對Graves試圖用玩具魔杖的光芒攻擊他而笑出聲，「乖點，Percy。」

「騙人，你明明修理好時光器了，把它還給我。」

「我只是修理好這個物品而不是它的魔法。我要研究它殘留的魔法痕跡來弄清楚你是怎樣跟現在的你交換了，還有確保你使用它時不會再跌到三十年後。另外，放下你的魔杖，你殺了我的話你找遍全世界也不會找到別的天賦異稟能修理時光器的巫師了，我是你唯一的希望。」

「自大狂，我不會相信你的，你這個邪惡的黑巫師。」

首次被對方這樣辱罵，Grindelwald瞇了瞇眼，「你不能將『邪惡的』以及任何讒害的形容跟黑巫師混為一談，知道嗎？」

「為什麼？你們使用黑魔法，只有邪惡至極的巫師才會使用這種害人的魔法。」

Graves義僨填膺，提醒Grindelwald對方仍只是對父母的教誨囫圇吞棗、還不會靠自己分辨對錯的孩子。他小心地讓男孩著地，決定了趁著Graves仍年幼，好好地給他開導。

「要是我告訴你，你可以用黑魔法以外的咒語來害人呢？」Grindelwald蹲下來與Graves平視，一如所料地Graves的眼中閃出了好奇的光芒，正中他的下懷。「你可以召喚毒蛇來咬死你的敵人、利用造水咒讓人在陸上淹死，還有以變形咒的繩索纏緊對方的脖子勒死他們，而即使是最簡單的飄浮咒，你也能配合一把匕首造成致命的效果。這些咒語不在黑魔法的範圍內，你甚至會在學校裡全學會它們，那你說，它們是邪惡的嗎？」

他頓了頓讓Graves思考，「就像刀一樣，你可以用來準備食物或刺向別人的心臟，它不分好壞，好壞是由你的意圖來取決，魔法也一樣。」

「但人們說……」

「不是所有人也口徑一致，他們就是正確的。你得要自己思考。」

「我認為你任何一句話也不可信。」Graves生悶氣似的咕噥。

「我不是教你多疑，而且不是對著我。」Grindelwald輕輕敲了敲Graves的額頭，在Graves瞪大眼時輕笑，「現在你在這裡，既成事實，而只有我才能幫你回去，所以你得要相信我。」

「我是不會相信一個黑巫師的。」

「隨你喜歡。」Grindelwald滿不在乎地聳肩，突然地問：「你洗了澡沒？」

「沒，怎麼──喂，這是我的魔杖，你做什麼？放我下來，你這邪惡、你這變態！」

「很高興你學得這麼快，但你這樣呼喚我會傷透我的心的，寶貝。」Grindelwald故意地吸了吸鼻子，只換來Graves沒有憐憫，雖然也不痛不癢的捶打。

「別用這麼令人毛骨悚然的稱呼叫我！」

「噓……」Grindelwald帶被逼趴在他肩上的Graves離開書房，輕掃他的背，「怎麼這麼激動？你一直也喜歡我這樣叫你，你也會叫我作『親愛的』。」

「不可能，說謊要被打屁股的。」

沒料到Graves會以同一番話要脅他，Grindelwald不滿地摸到Graves的屁股上，光明正大地捏了幾把，「你沒有證據證明我是說謊，而且現在的你很喜歡我，喜歡到不得了喔，甜心。」

Graves的臉更加紅了，他的話都結巴起來，「閉、閉嘴，你是黑巫師，我跟你勢不兩立，而且在哪種關係中會有人喊對方作『甜心』？」

「情侶關係。」

Grindelwald說得理所當然，Graves差點咬斷自己的舌頭。

「胡說八道，我怎會跟你……」

「這當然可能，我們親密無間，你還告訴了我很多事情，好像你想進貓豹學院因為據說那裡偏好鬥士；你實際上喜歡魁地奇卻因為長輩的反對而假裝自己更喜歡坐在巫師棋前一整天；你喜歡吃巧克力蛙，而最愛的飲品是咖啡，一口氣喝十杯也不會厭倦。」

「我從來沒喝過咖啡。」聽得臉色蒼白的Graves為找到破綻而高興，大聲反駁：「這是莫魔的飲品，我怎會喝？」

Grindelwald笑著搖頭，「我該把你這一句錄下來給你聽聽。」

被不當作一回事，Graves憤怒地踢向對方，「總之你是在瞎猜！」

「是嗎？那我怎麼會知道你右邊大腿內側、接近胯下那裡有一顆墨痣？那裡不是只有最親密的人才能看嗎？」

「你、你不許讀我的心！」

「這不是讀心能做到的。」Grindelwald大笑，放Graves下地，確保他站穩後才放開手。

陰暗的周遭頓時一片光亮，Graves環顧陌生的房間，沒有帷帳的大床、潔白的枕頭、棉被和羊毛地毯、灰白窗簾以及綴有淡藍碎花的牆紙也全不在他的記憶中出現過，他費了好幾秒才從家俱相近的擺放位置認出這裡是主臥室。他腦海中棕黃古典的房間面目全非，連那幅掛畫裡的日落亦不能幸免，改頭換面成為灰藍色的貓頭鷹。

他嚥了嚥唾液，望向走到床頭櫃放下玩具魔杖和時光器的男人，遲疑地喚：「Mr Grindelwald……」

「叫我作Gellert。」Grindelwald走過來揉亂Graves的頭髮。

Graves沒有不滿，他意識到的事實更加重要。「我的父母呢？」

Grindelwald放下手，確認Graves真的想得到答案，輕聲地回答：「遺憾地現在你是你家族裡唯一一人了。」

Graves瞪大眼端詳對方，之後垂下腦袋，喃喃地說：「正氣師是短命的職業。」

「你可以選擇別的道路，Percy。」

Graves搖了搖頭，沉默了一會兒後望向對方，「那現在的我是什麼？我不認為我會自甘墮落地當一個黑巫師。」

「這個答案要由你自己找出來。」Grindelwald點了點Graves的鼻子，「而現在去洗澡，太晚睡你會長不高的。」

Graves只得跟上對方，死盯著男人的背影。既然這個人連主臥房浴室的位置也曉得，那「現在的他」絕對非常信任對方。但一個黑巫師，而且不是朋友而是戀人？他怎樣也不相信。

Graves心不在焉地打量他首次踏入的浴室，發現洗手台上有兩套漱洗用品，而此時Grindelwald突然蹲下來企圖扒開他的衣領，嚇得他亂揮著手掙扎，竟在無意間給了對方一巴掌。

兩人都因那響亮的聲響而愣怔著，最後Grindelwald緩慢地抬眼望向Graves，目光讓Graves僵硬起來。

黑巫師瞇起眼，語氣遺憾，「Percy……」

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「Percy，你敢打我？嗯？」

即使方才對對方拳打腳踢，Graves也未感受到這種大禍臨頭的不祥預兆，而此刻黑巫師的目光震攝他於原地，他不敢喘氣，亦無法移開目光，彷彿因驚嚇而空白一片的思緒連逃跑的本能也忘卻了。

他下意識想道歉，但是對方要脫他衣服他才反抗，為什麼他要本末倒置地道歉……

Graves這被嚇呆的樣子逗笑了對方，Grindelwald捏著Graves的臉頰搓揉，料不到用一個瞪眼就這麼輕易地嚇倒年幼的Graves，完全忍不住笑聲。

意識到對方只是在裝模作樣，Graves惱羞成怒地抓向對方的手臂，口齒不清地抗議：「放手，你這只會欺負小孩子的混蛋……」

黑棕色的眼睛因委屈和臉頰上的刺痛而泛起了淚光，讓人產生更想欺負他的衝動。Grindelwald許多次也抗拒不了戀人的淚眼而起了嗜虐之心狠狠地弄哭對方，不過現在他太過火的話，仍是孩子的Graves可不會只對他打罵幾下就會消氣。

可惜地放過Graves的臉頰，Grindelwald把手伸回原處，恢復方才扒開馬甲的動作。

Graves被牢牢扯著領子，無法後退，只能徒然地推著對方，破口大罵：「色魔、性騷擾慣犯！」

「你是從哪學會這樣罵人的？」Grindelwald笑著放開手，Graves立即跑到浴缸前，死抓著自己的衣領怒瞪著他。

黑巫師站起來，無奈Graves的大驚小怪，「我只是出於好意，難道你要穿著衣服洗澡嗎？」

「我會脫衣服，不用勞煩你，Mr Grindelwald。」Graves加重語氣，只見對方轉而解開自己的背心，動作異常俐落得幾秒間上身就只剩下襯衫，結實的胸膛更露出了大半。他不敢置信地瞪大眼，結巴起來，「露、露體狂，你要做什麼？」

「洗澡要脫衣服，親愛的。」Grindelwald一臉無辜，說罷就把襯衫扔到地上，大步逼近，「好了，快點脫掉，水會涼掉的。」

「我不要跟你一起洗澡，你這、你這……」

「我什麼？」Grindelwald對Graves因詞窮而受窘的可愛模樣大笑，「我們都是戀人，早就到了坦誠相見的地步，Percy，你身上哪個地方我是沒看過的？來，乖點，別害羞。」他扯開Graves的背心，Graves又揮動起那無力的拳頭，慌亂地大喊：「非禮！」

「好了，我對你這種毛也沒長、只有丁點兒的小鬼沒興趣。」Grindelwald嘆了口氣，苦惱著以後哄對方洗澡是否也會這麼頭痛，不料Graves氣惱地踩向他的腳。

「什麼『只有丁點兒』？你胡說什麼？」雖然仍是小孩子，被踏中男性尊嚴一點也不好受，Graves蹬起了腳，要求對方收回那句話，卻逗樂了黑巫師。

「你不是？那讓我看看是不是我錯了。」藉著魔法抽走皮帶，Grindelwald一把扯下Graves的褲子，在Graves震驚愣著之際迅速剝走餘下的衣服，將孩子拎進浴缸裡，他隨即脫下褲子和拖鞋踏進去，抱起正要爬出去的Graves，讓他坐在他的大腿上。

Graves仍不懈地掙扎，大量的水迸濺向地板，部份水珠濺到Grindelwald臉上。

「你真是比貓咪更難哄去洗澡。」黑巫師誇張地嘆息，靈機一動變出一隻鮮黃色的橡膠鴨，捏出滑稽的吱吱聲音，「看，Percy，除了我之外還有這麼可愛的鴨子陪你，高興嗎？」

「我可以自己洗澡。」Graves厭惡地推開那隻在他鼻尖前亂叫的鴨子，「夠了，把它變回去。」

黑巫師哪是用一句話就能擺脫的，Grindelwald樂此不疲地變出更多橡膠鴨，趁著Graves將它們撥開時抓起肥皂開始洗刷。

替戀人洗澡了無數次，還應對過醉醺醺而且亂發脾氣的Graves，現在這毫無還手之力的孩子對Grindelwald而言沒有難度，他快速熟練地擦到Graves的背上，習慣性地摸向臀部準備清潔，Graves大叫了起來，慌張得差點往後跌進水裡。

「好了，好了。」Grindelwald立即縮開手扶好Graves，充滿歉意地吻了吻他的臉頰，「習慣而已，沒別的用意。」

「摸人屁股是什麼鬼習慣？」Graves推開對方要為他洗走泡沫的手，逕自搶過毛巾用力擦著自己。

「這是戀人間很正常的事情……等等，你的父親沒跟你談過嗎？」

「談什麼？亂摸人屁股？」

「不是這個，不過我不介意教你這樣做。」Grindelwald半是不懷好意半是得意洋洋地笑著，不祥的預感令Graves在暖水中打了個冷顫。

「那到底談什麼……」

Grindelwald回以神秘的笑容，湊到他耳邊，幾乎吻到耳廓。「你不知道嗎，Percy？」他邊以那略帶吵啞的磁性聲音低喃邊摸到小腹上，手指挑逗地輕點著肚臍，下滑的動作沒有停歇的跡像。Graves全身繃緊起來，這反應讓男人輕笑出聲，「關於大人的事情喔，例如……性愛。」

Graves通紅的臉似乎不能更紅了，他抓起手邊的鴨子使勁砸向對方，在Grindelwald鬆手之際逃離浴缸，不忘抓起浴巾緊緊裹著自己，躲到門前怒瞪著黑巫師：「戀童癖、戀童癖！」

Grindelwald對於Graves找到一個新詞語來罵他而皺起眉，「到底是誰教你這些詞語的？」只得到瞪眼作為回應，他無奈地變走浴缸裡的橡膠鴨，「作為你的戀人，教你正確的知識是我應有的責任，Percy，至少讓我教你『蜜蜂和蜜蜂』的那些事──」

「是『小鳥和蜜蜂』！」

「哦，那你有點基礎知識了。不過『小鳥和小鳥』也可以，你應該要學會。」

「不要，我不要聽！」

Graves捂著耳朵衝出去，隨即因溫差而打了個冷顫，他抓緊身上的毛巾趕緊擦乾水珠。

幾件衣服從浴室飄來，縮小成合適他的尺寸，像是要他接信的貓頭鷹圍繞他打轉，他回頭確認黑巫師沒有從門縫偷窺後穿上衣服。他扣好褲頭時一件深灰毛衣倏地套到他頭上，他怔了怔才配合地舉高手臂伸進衣袖裡，在納悶Grindelwald的魔法到底厲害到什麼地步時，更多的毛衣和好幾條圍巾從衣櫃裡魚貫而出，他及時喊往手才能避免自己被厚重衣物壓死的厄運。

「別著涼了，親愛的。」

Graves搖著頭對黑巫師的囑咐充耳不聞，逕自坐到柔軟的大床上，端詳房間的裝潢。他的目光最終落在床頭櫃的相框上，黑巫師在那裡朝他微笑，目光一片柔情。

他們是戀人。

Graves咕噥了聲，倒到床上，抱著鴕鳥心態把腦袋埋到枕頭上，將另一邊的枕頭摟入懷裡。在他快要睡著時，上衣忽然的拉扯驚醒了他。

「你把肚子露出來了。」Grindelwald對Graves過份的警戒苦笑，「還有你不把枕頭還給我的話我就要跟你一起分享同一個枕頭了。」

「為什麼我的床上有你的枕頭？」

「這是我們的床，親愛的，我們一直也是同床共枕。」

「胡說，我怎可能跟你一起睡？」

Grindelwald爬了上床以行動作為證明，Graves立即將懷裡的枕頭砸向對方，挪到床的邊緣，盯著靠向床頭板而坐的對方。

浴袍因鬆散繫著的腰帶而敞開，露出大半的胸膛， Grindelwald似乎沒在意，「要喝可可嗎？牛奶？」

他不等Graves回答就讓小精靈端來一杯牛奶塞過去，然後召來一本書，拍了拍身旁的位置要Graves坐過來，「來聽故事。」

「我早就過了需要睡前故事的年紀了。」Graves淺淺嚐了一口牛奶，沒有挪過去，「或許你能念《現代魔法史》。」

「這有多無趣？過來，我給你念一個有趣的故事。」

也許是那雙異色眸子的關係，Graves的直覺告訴他他再次推辭會有不好的下場。於是他坐過去，小心地維持半根手臂的距離。Grindelwald在他盯著《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》的封面時摟著他的肩膀挨過來，幾乎是將他摟到懷裡才滿意，隨後輕聲地念出三兄弟的故事。

「你覺得怎樣？」

「這只是一個故事。」Graves聳了聳肩，放下空掉的馬克杯。當他回頭時一根修長的魔杖瞄準了他的胸膛，慵懶地晃動，像是一條搖頭晃腦的毒蛇。

至今所有咒語也來自嫺熟的無杖魔法，黑巫師首次抽出魔杖，在這威脅的動作中目光卻沒任何惡意，又或許他是殺人如麻得能在不動聲色中向上一秒微笑相待的人發出死咒，因此才會奪走「最危險的黑巫師」的稱號。Graves希望這只是他過度的臆測。

「我一直也在尋找聖物，依你來看是浪費時間和氣力，但，Percy……」Grindelwald微微翹起嘴角，「這是接骨木魔杖。」

Graves在張口質問前所有的狐疑消散了。

魔杖隱約發出一種令人不安的陰森氣息，比起某天他父親帶回來研究銷毀方法的詛咒物品的更為濃烈，彷彿死在它魔咒下的靈魂依附在它身上，怨恨地悲嗚。

他望向對方，Grindewald此刻的眼神實在不像這可怕魔杖的擁有者。他有點想知道對方以它謀害過多少人。

「為什麼你要找死神聖物？」

「要統治這個世界、完成我的大業，我必須擁有更加強大的力量。」Grindelwald握緊拳頭，魔杖如現身時一樣無聲地瞬間消失。

「統治世界有什麼好處？既然你有這麼高深的造詣……」看到Grindelwald因他無意間的稱讚而自鳴得意起來，Graves捏了捏對方的手臂，繼續問：「為什麼你不去做更加有意義的事情？」

「什麼是更加有意義的事情？」Grindelwald笑著反問，「發明新的咒語、改良魔藥、抑或在魔法部謀個一官半職？即使你爬上了主席的位置，過的也是碌碌無為的生活，對我們、對整個魔法界又有什麼重大的貢獻？Percy，你認為……」他靠向Graves，蠱惑般放慢語速，「我們現在最急切需要的是什麼？」

「我不是這個時代的人，我哪知道？」Graves撇開臉躲開男人的吐息，抵著對方的胸膛，這近得幾近臉貼臉的距離令他透不過氣。

「我們的問題並非一夜建成的。」Grindelwald坐直身子，讓小精靈取走杯子和書本，「你該睡了，寶貝，萬一你長不高那怎辦？」

「我將來真的長不高的話那真正的成因絕對是你的詛咒。」Graves反唇相譏，掀起被子正要鑽進去，Grindelwald就擒著他的胳膊，露出一副失落的模樣，「你不給我一個晚安吻嗎？」

「你還是小孩子嗎？」

「別忘了你剛剛打了我一巴，這裡現在還痛著。」Grindelwald指著自己的臉頰，再度欺身向Graves，恬不知恥地討吻，「你不是該負上一點責任嗎？我需要你的吻來止痛，甜心。」

Graves抓緊拳頭，為了擺脫黑巫師的糾纏不休，啄了啄對方厚顏無恥地湊過來的臉龐，隨即縮進被窩裡背對對方，緊閉上眼睛。

投機取巧地騙到今晚第二個吻，Grindelwald眉開眼笑，替Graves掖好被子後給了一個臉頰吻，「作個好夢，Percy。」

床上的重量移走了，Graves困惑地翻過身望向對方，Grindelwald又坐了下來，揉亂他的頭髮，「我還得要收拾你的爛攤子。乖，睡吧。」

Graves側躺回去，慢慢地陷入睡夢裡，不知多久後一雙溫暖的手包裹著他冰冷的那雙，將它們塞回被子下，更加溫暖的懷抱隨即包裹著他。

他醒來時身旁已空盪盪的，他環顧房間，證實昨晚並非一場夢。

他推開被子挪到床邊，發現一對粉紅色的拖鞋在等待他，上面的可愛的兔子臉以及一對毛絨絨的兔耳朵使他立即蹙起眉，他掃視地面尋找他的皮鞋，而這兔子拖鞋似乎是他赤腳以外的僅有選擇。

腳趾已微冷起來，別無選擇的Graves只得將雙腳塞入連裡頭也毛絨一片的拖鞋裡，竟料他一踩上去它們就發出吱吱的可愛聲音，那兩對耳朵更晃動了起來，拍打著他的腳背，嚇得他跌坐回床上，把它們踢到老遠。

拖鞋落地後豎起了耳朵，一致地以緩慢得教人心寒的速度望回來，然後蹦跳回他腳邊。他慌張地跳下床，它們又跳了起來，邊咕嚕地叫著邊追著他，不套到他腳上誓不罷休。他從來見過這種可愛與邪惡程度成正比關係的可怕物品，要是黑巫師將這種魔法施加在敵人的拖鞋上，那一定會不費吹灰之力便能嚇得他們沒了半條命。

Graves憤恨地穿上它們，每一步也使勁地蹬著地，走進浴室。他跟那根試圖敲掉他牙齒的牙刷搏鬥後洗漱乾淨，之後踢著那對仍在怪叫的拖鞋去找黑巫師算帳。

他不必忍受那吱吱聲很久，Grindelwald在書房裡，邊埋頭在一本厚重的書籍裡邊指揮數支羽毛筆從半空中翻動的書本裡抄寫東西，而那一度支離破碎的沙漏項鍊懸浮在書桌上。

拖鞋的聲響令Grindelwald抬起頭，笑得燦爛，「早安，Percy。不再多睡一會兒嗎？」

「平常這個時候我已開始上課了。」Graves走進書房，「你能把我的拖鞋變得正常一點嗎？」

「它們很可愛很適合你，穿著它們讓你看上去迷人極了，親愛的。」

「你這麼喜歡就自己穿。」Graves大步衝到書桌前，徒有怒意沒有氣勢，黑巫師更毫不留情地大笑起來。他正想脫下拖鞋扔給對方，就瞥見對方手裡握著一個時光器。「你有──」

「你將它也打破的話我不保證你會被炸到哪個時間，而且你不能每次也能遇到我這個不世之材。」Grindelwald誇張地搖頭，將時光器收回口袋裡，然後點了點咖啡杯的邊緣。隨著輕煙的升騰，書房內洋溢起更加濃郁的咖啡香味。

Graves的肚子不合時宜地咕噥了。

「要喝嗎？」Grindelwald笑著把杯子遞過去，看到Graves嚥了嚥唾液，便故意將香味搧過去，「來，嚐一口。」

「你下毒了。」Graves緊閉著嘴巴，努力抗拒誘惑。

「我可以替你試毒。」Grindelwald邊盯著Graves邊大聲地喝了一大口，惡劣地誇讚坊間任何咖啡館泡出的也不能媲美這杯咖啡，不嚐一口絕對是最看走眼的錯誤。

Graves終於屈服於胃部的抗議接過杯子，忽略對方那抹得意的笑容，輕啜了一口，那種香味簡直具有魔力，使他想一口氣喝光咖啡，他馬上把杯子塞回去，撇開臉，「苦的。」

沒有垂落的頭髮遮掩，Grindewald清晰看見Graves淡紅的耳尖，不由得一笑。他的戀人從小時候開始就是這麼彆扭。「Percy，你真是一點也不誠實。」他搖頭嘆息，繞過書桌走向Graves。

如預知到危險的小動物，Graves立即退後，一臉戒備，不給Grindelwald任何拉近距離的機會。

「乖，Percy，脫掉褲子讓我幫你把你的不誠實全部拍走。」

「誰會這麼愚蠢乖乖的讓你打屁股？」

「別怕嘛，我是不會捨得蹂躪你的屁股的。它很光滑又有彈性，可愛得讓人憐愛，我怎會打它呢？來，過來讓Daddy摸摸。」

「變態！」Graves逃命似的衝出書房，不顧不能在家裡奔跑的教誨，快步衝下一樓。

早餐的氣味將Graves吸引進飯廳裡，兩盤煙肉芝士三明治擺放在餐桌的兩側，沒有主人座位，現在的他與黑巫師至少在這方面的關係是平等的。

他選了有著橙汁而非咖啡的那一邊而坐，彈了個響指讓小精靈變出餐具，隨即聽見一聲輕笑。

「你是這樣吃三明治的？」Grindelwald倚著門框朝Graves手上的餐具挑起眉。

Graves沒望過去，假裝聽不見對方的笑聲，他平常以此方法來應付取笑他的孩子，他們很快就會對他不感興趣，用在Grindelwald身上反而毫無作用。

「那你吃熱狗時也要用刀叉嗎？」Grindelwald笑著走來，「吃曲奇時也要？」

「我喜歡怎樣就怎樣。」Graves以不必要的力度戳入麵包裡，像有蕃茄醬在它上頭拼出Grindelwald的名字。

感受不到來自對桌的怨懟，Grindelwald坐下來，寵溺地注視Graves，「你喜歡就好。」

Graves被盯得很不自在，立即低下頭，不曉得要是他將床頭櫃那有相同溫柔目光的黑巫師的相片寄給報館的話會引起怎樣的軒然大波，在他幻想起大量記者比起正氣師更快地堵截黑魔王並追問他是不是被砸中腦袋所以洗心革面改過時，一隻手忽然在他眼前晃動。

只見Grindelwald托著腦袋含情脈脈似的朝他眨眼睛，「Percy你真厲害，走著神也能這麼優雅地切著三明治。」

不知道對方是否戲弄他，Graves隨口回應：「餐桌禮儀是貴族應做到的事情。」

「除了口音外你沒別的地方像美國人。」Grindelwald搶走Graves的碟子，抓起那塊剛切出來的三明治遞到Graves面前，「來，張開嘴巴。」

Graves躊躇了幾秒，靠前伸長脖子，然而在他即將咬到三明治時Grindelwald迅速收回手將碎塊扔入自己嘴裡，取笑Graves那傻乎乎地張著嘴巴的模樣。

Graves怒視對方，將碟子搶回來，決定對方說什麼也一律不予理會。

早餐後Grindelwald繼續研究Graves家族的藏書，Graves試著幫忙，但以他有限的詞彙量他連目錄也不完全看懂，百無聊賴下他找來巫師棋跟自己角力。他不分勝負地完結了幾局後Grindelwald從書櫃裡翻找出伊法魔尼的教科書，他跳起來阻止對方將書本塞回去，如獲珍寶似的將整疊書搬到書桌上翻看。

「你現在立志要當伊法魔尼的第一資優生也言之尚早吧。」Grindelwald好笑著看著Graves認真揮動玩具魔杖。

「我立志要當的是正氣師。」Graves抬了抬下巴，彷彿任何頭銜也比不上正氣師的稱呼。

「唔……這是你的意願抑或是你家族強加於你身上的要求？」

Graves盯著書頁上飄動的羽毛插畫，一會兒後才望向對方，「兩者有什麼分別？這會影響我將來的道路嗎？」

Grindelwald突然感覺他是與他認識的正氣師對視。這孩子早熟得可怕。「的確。不過我建議你至少偶爾聽從你的心，一點點就好，別像我太過火而被踢出德姆斯特朗。」

Graves睜大眼睛，似乎不是為對方被踢出校而驚訝，「你到底做了什麼連德姆斯特朗也受不了你？」

Grindelwald笑起來，炫耀似的回答：「他們稱為『邪門的實驗』，在我看來就只不過是小孩子的玩意。」

Graves頓時一陣心寒，「我是不是中了邪所以才會喜歡你？」

「若果我們的關係真的滲進愛情魔藥，那絕對是你對我下手的。從第一次見面開始我就情不自禁地迷戀上你了，親愛的。」

Grindelwald挑起Graves的下巴，目光落到嘴唇上，Graves紅著臉推開對方，「你果然是戀童癖。」

Grindelwald毫無挫敗地吻了吻Graves的臉頰，Graves馬上聯同椅子移到書桌的邊緣，以遠離對方的魔爪。

午餐後他們繼續相同的事務，Graves不自覺地打起瞌睡，腦袋在下墜時挨到Grindelwald身上，Grindelwald輕輕扶著他，「睏了就到房間睡。」

「我不睡午覺。」Graves揉了揉眼睛，「我一點也不閒。」

「睡午覺不代表你是一個閒人。」Grindelwald對Graves的逞強苦笑，「好吧，陪我去走走，整天坐著會發霉的。」

「但時光器……」

「別擔心，我會將你送回你消失的那一刻的，誰也不會察覺。」

說罷Grindelwald扛起了Graves，Graves一下子清醒過來，慌張地大吼：「你又要做什麼？」

「出門當然要換一套漂亮的衣服，特別是你，親愛的，我要給你精心打扮一下。」

 

 

TBC

 

「小鳥和蜜蜂」（The birds and the bees）是給小孩子的大人教育，小鳥會生蛋所以代表女性，而蜜蜂會傳播花粉而且有螫針所以代表男性，而GG說到「蜜蜂和蜜蜂」的時候當然是指……（ry

另外小孩子最好別喝咖啡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景資料：從十六世紀中期開始直至百多年前，男孩子是會穿裙子的，羅斯福總統小時候的裙子照是著名的例子。  
> 男孩子會穿裙子穿到六、七歲，而且也是那時才會第一次去剪頭髮。  
> 另外大概在WWI發生前，粉紅色是被認為屬於男孩子的，而藍色是屬於女孩子的，這種觀念直到1940年代才開始扭轉。  
> 所以PG小時候很有可能穿過裙子，或是全身都是粉紅色，當然GG也有可能這樣穿過。

 

 

綴著大量蕾絲的淺藍長裙、扣子上長出嬌小花朵的皮鞋，以及繫上蝴蝶結的兔子玩偶，這所有女孩子也希望穿上的漂亮裝束在一個揮手中瞬間變形而出，而即使再次見證黑巫師高深的魔法，Graves也完全無法高興起來，因為這套滑稽的洋裝正正穿在他身上。

「你給我變出了什麼鬼東西？」Graves指著鏡面的倒影大吼著質問，胡亂抓著衣領想扯下這讓他渾身不自在的裙子。

「你不喜歡這套？但你看上去很有吸引力，親愛的。」Grindelwald彎起眸子看Graves努力踢著腳試圖甩開皮鞋，那厭惡得皺起臉的反應使他樂不可支。「好吧，你這麼討厭的話，這套又如何？」

光芒再次散下，取代華麗禮服的是水手服，Graves以為對方的腦袋終於恢復正常，但來到腰部的光芒旋即揭露出一條黑藍色的百褶裙。

Graves氣憤得一時說不出話，只得抓著玩偶的腳當它作流星錘使勁砸向Grindelwald洩憤。以他的高度最多能打到對方的胸膛，毛絨玩偶更沒半點殺傷力，他拼命得喘起氣來，Grindelwald則絲毫無損，在他無力再揮動毛偶時輕易地搶走它。

「就算你高興過頭了也不能這麼暴力，親愛的，兔子是無辜的，看他都哭起來了。」Grindelwald煞有其事般拭了拭玩偶的眼睛，又憐愛地撫摸它的腦袋。

「我、不、要、穿、裙、子。」Graves字字威嚇地要求，舞動起玩具魔杖，不知是要威懾對方抑或想將衣服變回來。

「你這樣很可愛，別害羞。這是常態，特別是你們這些富有家庭，給男孩子穿的不都是裙子嗎？你從小就穿裙子了，現在穿也沒有分別。」

「我從沒穿過裙子！」

Graves掀起上衣想脫下半身裙，Grindelwald扔下玩偶蹲下來，倏地抓著他的手，目光深遽得危險。

「你在引誘我嗎，寶貝？在我面前寬衣解帶？」

「不，我──你不是說你對小孩子沒興趣嗎？」

「但要是你主動引誘我，我不知道我能不能把持著。」Grindelwald撩起Graves的下巴，語氣嚇人，「你要知道男人在這方面的耐性少得可憐。」

「戀童癖！」Graves慌張地退後，背部撞到全身鏡上，他正要往別的方向逃亡，Grindelwald一把按著鏡面，將他困在雙臂之間。

「用增齡劑讓你快點長大，那我就不是戀童了，對嗎？我手上恰好有幾瓶魔藥……」

「你、你別欺人太甚……」Graves的聲音有點顫抖，額頭更冒出冷汗。

「好了，不欺負你了。」Grindelwald苦笑著揉了揉Graves的頭髮，一頂報童帽隨著襯衫、吊帶、短褲和男裝皮鞋出現，扣到Graves的腦袋上。

Graves偏執地檢查身上有沒有蕾絲、蝴蝶結或任何閃亮東西，他全身上下仔細確認了兩次後望向換了另一套衣服的Grindelwald，發現對方看上去有點不協調。他歪著腦袋打量，Grindelwald注意到他的視線，笑著問：「看入迷了？你終於發現我的魅力？」

Graves忍著粗魯地翻眼睛的衝動，「你沒找過裁縫嗎？」

「嗯？」

「衣服不合身。」

「親愛的……你說什麼？嗯？再說一次。」Grindelwald俯身靠向Graves，甜美的微笑莫名地使Graves心寒。「我不需要裁縫，這樣不就合身了嗎？」

說到一半，Grindelwald的聲音轉變成另一把嗓音，他的頭髮和眸子染上一片墨黑、身形調整改變，兩顆墨痣在左邊臉頰浮現出來，作為變形咒的最後一步。

Graves目瞪口呆，不只為了這高深複雜的魔法……眼前這張臉是他將來的模樣。

「為什麼、這、你穿著的是我的衣服？」

「戀人之間交換衣服有什麼問題？我還替你上班，MACUSA裡無人發現破綻。」Grindelwald驕傲地抬起了下巴。

「怎可能？」Graves不暇思索地否認，「我怎會要你這個黑巫師替我上班？難道……難道其實是你抓著了我，並利用我的身份潛入MACUSA偷取機密和圖謀破壞那裡？」

Grindelwald噗哧大笑，「你的想像力也太豐富了。要是我真的打著這些壞主意，為何你仍安然無恙地站在這裡？」

「因為、因為我死了的話，那這個時間的我根本不會存在，你也不可能盯上我而來到我家，這是一個時間悖論，所以你無法傷害我。對了，你答應幫助我修理時光器是為了送我回去，以免中斷這個循環……」

「你是不是聰明過頭了？」Grindelwald苦笑著叉起腰，「你身體不舒服，但你像蠻牛一樣固執，好像請一天半天假是罪大惡極的行為，所以我才代你上班，這麼簡單又合乎常理的事居然在你腦中成了離譜荒唐的詭計？」

「什麼身體不舒服？我現在窮得連魔藥也買不起嗎？」

「記著你這句話，Percy，回去後努力研究治療屁股痛的魔藥。」

「我怎可能屁股痛？」脫口而出後想起對方一直找機會摸他的屁股，Graves漲紅了臉，「你對我做了什麼？」

「就是情侶之間會做的親密事情，你想知道？」Grindelwald翹起嘴角，即使換了一張臉亦掩蓋不住眼底那抹壞透的意圖。

Graves反射性跳到另一邊，用魔杖指著對方伸來的手臂，「別用我的臉這樣笑，快把我的臉還回來！」

Grindelwald配合地舉起雙手投降，嘟噥著埋怨：「但我是魔法界的公敵、懸賞金額最高的逃犯，你要我怎樣以真面目外出，正氣師先生？」

一如既往地，這裝可憐的模樣對Graves完全無效。

Graves狐疑地盯著對方，諷刺地問：「你的魔法這麼沒用只夠讓你變成我的樣子？」

「這是因為除了我自己外，世上只有你的臉符合我的審美準則，親愛的。」

這暗藏著稱讚的狡辯令Graves扯了扯嘴角，「那我應該為此感到榮幸嗎？」

「給我一個吻就足夠，你的吻勝過世間所有，我的愛。」Grindelwald誇張地感嘆，最後更朝Graves扔了一個媚眼，害得Graves頓時雞皮疙瘩起來。

「不許用我的臉做這麼噁心的動作！」

 

 

天氣並不是太冷，依靠一個小小的魔咒已足以保溫，Graves甚至感到有點悶熱，他拉鬆在他脖子上纏了兩個圈的圍巾，它是出門時Grindelwald執意要他披上的。他這小小的身板當然營造不出黑巫師口中「將圍巾隨意披在肩上，又迷人又有氣勢」的形象，他若是這樣披圍巾，不給垂落的流蘇絆倒才奇怪。

為了實踐對方不聽他反對的報復，他也不理會對方，帶著那根「連施出半個飄浮咒的能力也沒有」的玩具魔杖外出，不管他不能在莫魔的地方裡取它出來。

紐約如今更顯繁榮，以蒸氣和汽油為食的機動車紛紛攘攘，馬匹的身影幾乎淹沒在呼嘯的車流中，而高空上繁多的廣告牌從牆壁延展生出，宛如一種另類的茂盛森林。

Graves低下頭掃視商鋪的櫥窗，Grindelwald看準機會撈起他的手，他立即縮開，回頭瞪了對方一眼，彷彿他才是大人而對方是一直胡鬧的煩人孩子。

Grindelwald沒轍地苦笑，「真的生氣了？」他輕輕摸了摸Graves的報童帽，隔著布料搓揉頭髮。

「你沒有器量並不代表所有人跟你一樣小氣。」Graves拍開對方的手，把根本沒歪掉的帽子整理好。

「你真是生氣了。」Grindelwald無奈地陳述，「別這樣，來，給我笑一個。你這樣生悶氣，Daddy會傷心的。」

Graves正要叫對方別斷章取義，就因最後一句話不得不大聲糾正：「你不是我的父親！」

像是此刻才察覺這最顯然不過的事實，Grindelwald怔了怔，又眨了眨眼睛，可憐兮兮地望著Graves，「可是，親愛的，我與你的樣子如出一轍，不會有人相信我們不是父子的。」

「父什麼子？這本來就是我的臉，不相似才怪。」Graves實在不曉得對方的腦袋到底是由什麼構成才能得出這些理直氣壯得不要臉的歪理。為了別再受這些扭曲事實的話糾纏，他嘆了口氣，只得順從地讓對方牽著他的手。「我不是會亂跑然後迷路或被拐走的無知小孩，先生。」他忍不住在稱呼上加重語氣。

「我當然不是小覷你，不過十指緊扣是情侶在熱戀中必做的事情，我只是想跟你浪漫一下。」Grindelwald握緊Graves的手，高度的相差讓他們無法真的扣著手指，但他似乎已經滿足了。

而Graves對這種接觸一點也不高興。「前一秒喚著『父子』，現在又變回『情侶』，你到底當我是什麼？」

「這要取決於你喊我作『Daddy』還是『親愛的』，任你選擇。」

Grindelwald自以為公道地回答，Graves回頭，在帽緣下投給對方一個凌厲的瞪眼，威嚇感與成年後的他沒有分別，但黑巫師從來沒有恐懼的情緒，更給了Graves一個甜美的笑容：「你可以多選一項，甜心，我一點也不介意。」

「戀童──唔、嗯！」

「噓……」Grindelwald無視那可以殺人的瞪眼，繼續捂著Graves的嘴巴，「我本來就是臭名遠播的黑巫師，再多一個稱號也沒分別，但你是聲望極高的正氣師，你再朝著你這張臉大吵大鬧，不怕會讓你蒙上污名嗎？」

Graves只能妥協不再亂叫，嘴上的手掌終於移開，他重新採取不瞅不睬的對策，以沉默回應對方對「這悶透」的街景是否比他更具吸引力的質問。

走過一個轉角後，芥茉、蕃茄醬和煎香腸的香味迎面而來，吸引Graves望向它們的源頭。一對母子正離開熱狗攤，孩子抓著熱狗，另一隻手由母親牽著，紅通通的臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。

看得入神，Graves在Grindelwald喚了他兩聲後才回神過來。

「想吃？」

「不，我、等等……」

Grindelwald直接拉走遲疑的Graves，快步來到木車的大輪子前，點了一個熱狗和一瓶可樂，在多取一根吸管後付了錢，接著將熱騰騰的熱狗塞到Graves手裡，又遞汽水給他。

Graves對手中的食物和面前的飲料有點不知所措，Grindelwald讓吸管靠到他嘴前催促，於是他伸長脖子吸了一口那如被施了魔法般不斷冒泡的飲品，沒料到這跟魔藥一樣有著古怪顏色的飲品會是甜的。他回味汽水的味道，在Grindelwald站起來，邊用另一根吸管喝汽水邊牽他走時盯著熱狗，抗拒不了酸甜和肉香，不顧過熱的溫度咬了一口。

「唔、怎麼這麼好吃，從來不知道……」他不自覺停下腳步，咬了一大口，滿足得瞇起眼睛，隨後望向黑巫師手中的褐色飲品，「這瓶東西是叫作……可樂？名字跟熱狗一樣奇怪，不過意外地好吃。」

「你從沒嚐過？」Grindelwald對Graves含糊的呢喃驚奇地反問，「Percy，等等，你其實是十八世紀九十年代的人？只是恰巧跟我的愛人同名？」

暖呼呼的美食讓Graves暫時對對方的胡亂猜疑不予注意。「父母不容許我吃這種上不了餐桌的食物。」

「不見得你多吃兩個熱狗和喝幾口汽水會害你當不了合格的繼承人。」Grindelwald對這苛刻的規定嗤之以鼻，「吃過多除了讓你長胖外，它們還能做什麼？喚醒你的叛逆？來，Percy，我帶你去嚐別的東西，麻瓜的食物頗好吃的。我們去吃爆米花？」

Graves沒跟著走，在Grindelwald停下來回頭時歪側腦袋，「我以為你厭惡莫魔。報紙上說你屠殺他們。」

Grindelwald走回來，想了想才答道：「我不否認我對他們的殺害，但我不是出於單純的憎恨。」

他沒詳細地解釋，拉Graves走進小巷裡，利用魔法移動到另一個地方，再帶孩子走了一段路，最後鬆開手指向對街的一座建築物。

Graves抬起頭，那座歌德復興式的白色大樓幾乎沒入雲層中，外牆反射的陽光刺眼，即使他不能一窺全貌，也清楚它比任何一座建築物要高。

「你看到最左側那道門嗎？那裡就是如今MACUSA的入口。」

Graves回頭，困惑對方為何提起這無關的事情。Grindelwald朝他笑了，嘲諷道：「美國魔法界的政府位於一座屬於麻瓜的大樓裡。」

Graves微張著嘴巴望回去，沒有目的地掃視在伍爾沃斯大樓進出的人群，輕聲像如怕被偷聽般呢喃：「這座最高的大樓是莫魔興建的？沒有魔法，只是依靠雙手和工具……」他望向黑巫師，恢復原本的聲量，「莫魔還有那叫作『電力』的東西，能驅使大量機械，更有能耐將黑夜變成白晝。你是害怕他們這種創造的能力？他們終有一日，不需要魔法就能制勝我們？」

Grindelwald以笑聲否認Graves的推測。「你真的看不出問題所在嗎？」他嘆了一口氣，氣憤和婉惜，「我們活在陰影下，Percy，麻瓜的陰影下。一旦我們伸出半根手指想平等地觸碰陽光，他們就會毫無憐憫地將我們趕盡殺絕，即使我們從未害人。但最可怕的是所有巫師也以為我們本應壓制天賦，彷彿我們是天理不容的存在，我們存在本身已是值得感到羞恥……當所有人也認為自己是溝渠老鼠的時候，你會拿鏡子過來讓他們清醒嗎？」

「我……不知道……」Graves吃掉最後一口熱狗，直視對方，「若果我們這種生活真的不旦不能保護我們，更會傷害我們……如果換成是其他人察覺到這一點，他們不會真的像你一樣不論受千夫所指亦試圖去改變這個現況。」

Graves眼中的情緒出現細微的變化，與長大後跟黑巫師再會時的有稍微的相似。

Grindelwald懷疑他這番話就是給Graves心裡埋下了種子，是後來促成他成為信徒的火花。

簡直像是命運。

Grindelwald笑起來，「你是在稱讚我嗎？你這樣可不行，Percy。」他搖了搖頭，將可樂塞給Graves後抽出手帕，彎下腰替他抹走唇上的蕃茄醬，「你只是聽別人說幾句話就乖乖地跟他們走，你被拐去賣了那怎辦？要知道光是你這可愛的臉蛋就能賣個很高的價錢。」

「我哪會這麼愚蠢無知會被騙走？」Graves退後躲開對方的手，對於Grindelwald當他作懵懂的三歲孩子不滿，「有誰不懷好意地走近，我就用魔杖戳瞎他們。」

「你真是暴力。」Grindelwald揉了揉Graves的頭髮，抓著孩子如貓般作勢要抓他的手，警告道：「再是這樣我不帶你去公園玩了。」

話雖如此，他們仍是到了中央公園。

Graves終於搞清Grindelwald逗玩他時會微微瞇起眼以掩蓋流溢在眼中的笑意，而嘴角不自覺地輕輕翹起，準備在他將戲弄當真時狠狠地取笑他。

學會了避免受黑巫師嘲笑的方法，而且餘下的大半瓶汽水歸於他肚內，Graves不再對Grindelwald緊牽著他而心生不滿。而Grindelwald亦似乎很高興，不知是因這清爽天氣抑或是湖泊染上火紅樹影的美景，他半哼著歌，告訴Graves德姆斯特朗的湖泊比起這裡的更加廣闊壯觀。

Graves聽出幾絲自豪，感到困惑，「你會後悔做了那些『邪門的』實驗嗎？」

「你是指後悔因此被踢出去？」Grindelwald失笑，好像這個問題跟Graves把褲子當作上衣來穿一樣可笑，「那種循規蹈矩的地方與我的天性違背，那時我不知多想溜掉逃學。」

「來提早作你統治世界的計劃？」

「要改變根深柢固的東要需要很長時間。」Grindelwald說得像他一切的失敗都是為了給未來鋪路而刻意犯下的。

Graves好氣又好笑，正要問對方是否還需要一個自命不凡的自大男巫，一個東西輕輕碰到他的小腿，他反射性地回頭，一個靠著補丁支撐的皮球因反彈而在草地上滾走一小段距離。

幾個孩子小跑過來，Graves掙脫黑巫師的手，撿起皮球打算交給他們，給果一個孩子笑嬉嬉地拉著他的手臂：「來玩嘛！」

「等等……」Graves踉蹌了幾步，不肯定地望向Grindelwald，差點踩中掉下來的皮球。

Grindelwald沒有將他從過度的熱情拯救出來的打算，只笑起來：「別讓我到湖裡撈你上來，Percy。」

真是壞心腸的黑巫師。

Graves撇了撇嘴，跟著孩子們去踢球。他幾乎從沒跟莫魔一起玩，對於「莫魔的魁地奇」沒半點概念，他有點尷尬和笨拙地跟在後面，發現他們沒有規矩，只是追來追去地搶球，他找回了信心，一個箭步搶走皮球，保著它一分鐘後被那個拉他來玩的男孩踢走了。

他們沒有跑離湖邊，但無止境的追逐令Graves滿身冒汗，他最終無力地跌坐在地上，與同樣筋疲力竭的孩子們大笑，前所未有地盡興。

此時連天空也沾染上樹葉隨風潑濺出的橙黃，一聲呼喚由不遠處傳來，Graves立即望過去，Grindelwald站在那裡，又喚了他一聲。

他撐著草地站起來，以恢復過來的少許氣力快步走到對方面前。一滴汗滑到他的髮鬢，他下意識伸手去抹，Grindelwald馬上按著他，「別擦，你滿手都是草和泥巴。看你都把自己弄得髒兮兮的。」

Graves突然想到頗久以前他偷溜出去跟別的孩子在街上捉迷藏和踩水窪，玩得全身沾滿污水，他回家後馬上因擅自外出玩耍和弄得骯髒不堪而捱打。他在Grindelwald伸手碰他時退縮了下，Grindelwald噓了他一聲，繼續用手帕輕輕擦走他臉上和脖子上的汗水，然後擦拭他的手掌，逐根手指抹乾淨，連指甲裡的泥土也沒有放過。

待Graves看上去乾乾淨淨，而且為這細心的照料多了點驚訝和窘迫後，Grindelwald在無人注意下用魔法清走污垢，收好手帕，接著站起來，整理Graves凌亂的圍巾，又拍了拍他的腦袋，「該回去了，Percy，餓了嗎？」

Graves搖了搖頭，習慣似的，沒有思考就在Grindelwald轉身往前走時抓著對方的手。

Grindelwald有點驚喜地望向Graves，在孩子羞惱前握緊對方的手，「想明天也來玩嗎？」

「嗯。」Graves低下頭，幾不可聞地回答。

Grindelwald笑了聲，挪近一步，讓他們一大一小的影子依偎在一起。

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

  

  

連續兩天在中央公園玩得太厲害，Graves因為雙腿的疼痛醒過來。他動了動，想伸展酸痛的肌肉，隨即意識到一雙手在他背上亂掃著，Grindelwald不只將他當作抱枕緊緊地抱著，更亂摸到他的屁股上，變本加厲地搓捏起來。

「你的屁股真棒，寶貝，又軟又有彈性……」Grindelwald靠到Graves的脖子間含糊地呢喃，不知是醒著還是在夢裡，繼續捏著Graves的臀部，「真是讓人愛不釋手……」

「變態！」Graves馬上抬起膝蓋踢向對方的腹部，拍打那胡作非為的手，仍是掙脫不離牢固的臂彎。

Grindelwald深吸口氣，清醒過來，但仍緊閉雙眼，他將Graves抱得更緊，惡人先告狀：「別鬧，我為了你這兩晚也是深夜才能睡，乖點，別無理取鬧，寶貝。」

「誰是你的寶貝？放開我！」Graves因對方將他們的距離收窄得連紙也穿不過而陷入動彈不得的困境，只能大聲地咒罵。

Grindelwald對懷中傳來的吵鬧皺了皺眉，終於睜開眼睛，揉了揉Graves的頭髮安撫，另一隻手依然搭在屁股上。「你就是我的寶貝，Percy，mein Schatz。」

Graves哪聽懂最後那句德語的甜蜜意思，抓向Grindelwald上臂內側的一小塊肉，狠狠地捏扯，逼得Grindelwald鬆開箝制。他趕忙跳下床，不管對方因隱隱作痛的手臂而可憐又冤枉地望著他，抓起枕頭壓向對方的臉，像是為民除害想憋死這個非禮他的黑巫師。

奈何Graves的氣力連推開一張書桌也不足夠，而且它都在玩耍中發洩得所剩無幾，Grindelwald輕易地拍開枕頭，順勢抓著Graves的前臂將他扯下來，手腳並用地纏著他，把下巴靠到他的頭頂上，「來，再睡一會兒，這種清晨不是正常人起床的時間。」

身心俱疲，Graves也想睡回去，但他，不，是對方並不能這樣做。「今天是星期一，快起來，你還要替我上班。」

Graves壓根兒沒法想像他會肩負上叫黑巫師起床的重任，而且是為了讓對方代他去工作，感到整件事也詭異極了。他以後絕對不能碰任何與時間魔法有關的鬼東西。

Grindelwald咕噥了聲，作著Graves也不會做的賴床，「讓我多睡五十分鐘……」

「五分鐘也不行。」Graves努力扭著身體，手指在幾經努力下勉強搆到床頭櫃上的玩具魔杖，他向前一撲在被拉回去前抓著它，然後戳向Grindelwald的胸膛，讓它發出耀眼的光芒和高亢的聲響，「起來、快起來！」

黑巫師睜開眼睛，用力抓著Graves的魔杖，眼神像要折斷它，但他最終嘆了口氣，不管是對著小孩子抑或是大人的Graves，他就算想也氣不起來。

「好，好，我這就起來……」Grindelwald放開仍在鬼吼鬼叫的孩子，爬起來，「你真是個掃興的小鬧鐘，Percy。」他抱Graves到他的大腿上，把臉湊過來，「來，先給我一個早安吻。」

「早安吻不是臉頰吻，晚安吻也不是。」Graves不客氣地踩著對方的大腿站起來，Grindelwald繼續托著他的胳肢窩，使他沒有脫身的方法。

知曉黑巫師擅長死纏爛打，Graves只能逆來順受地吻了吻對方的臉頰，再接受那因鬍子而刺癢，而且又長又用力的臉頰吻，滿足了Grindelwald後立即逃進浴室。

離上班己沒充裕的時間，Grindelwald卻慢條斯理地洗漱，拖著腳步到飯廳坐下來，更邊吃早餐邊翻報紙，完全不把遲到當作一回事。

「三十年後的上班時間改成了下午嗎？」Graves忍不住質問，恨不得替對方吃掉早餐。

「別擔心，親愛的。」Grindelwald慢悠悠地嚐了一口咖啡，「在你去刷牙時我已把公文寄回去，連同請假申請。你這麼多年累積下來的假期都足夠環遊世界幾次，別這麼斤斤計較。而且對我而言，你的事情是最重要的。」

Graves不知道該否為自己在對方心裡獨佔鰲頭而高興，時光器一天沒修理好，Grindelwald都會給他請假下去，不必想像，現在的他回來時絕對不會樂意面對堆到天花板上的工作。

「那時光器的進度……」

「我理出了些頭緒，待會兒就去試試。你很快就不必對著我這個討人厭的黑巫師了，高興嗎？」

「我沒這樣說過。」Graves皺起眉，藉著望向餐碟移開視線。

他不討厭對方。

即使他理應對站在他對立面的Grindelwald恨之入骨，尤其知道對方殺害了許多人，他就是找不出半絲憎恨。

這個世界不像他被教導的一樣只有分明的善和惡。

Grindelwald告訴他魔法本質上沒有好壞，又是為了什麼而妄圖征服世界，所點燃起的那一小份質疑使他細思他能想及的一切，而整個世界再也不那麼簡單。

「Percy，怎麼走神了？」看著Graves快要把煎蛋叉爛，Grindelwald苦笑著喚他，「我會盡快送你回去的。別老是皺著眉，不然你未到十歲就滿臉皺紋了。」他伸手捏了捏Graves的臉頰，Graves張了張嘴巴，似乎找不到厲害的反駁，又低頭繼續用餐。

早餐後Grindelwald回到書房研究時光器，以安全為由將習慣地跟過來的Graves抱回客廳，塞給他書本和巫師棋作為玩具，扔下一句叮囑要他乖乖後返回書房。

Graves不滿地微鼓著臉頰，他又不是會搗蛋的淘氣寵物。

Graves帶著氣惱讓棋子砸碎另一邊的國王，待那堆碎片自動砌回來時，兩下叩門聲從玄關傳來，一個小精靈旋即在Graves面前冒出，因中了黑巫師的迷糊咒所以沒因主人變小了而驚慌失措地撞牆，如常地深深鞠躬，尖聲地宣告：「主人，主席女士到訪。」

主席？MACUSA的主席？該不會是懷疑他曠工而特意上門……

Graves臉色大變，來不及阻止小精靈去迎接客人，他家的規定只要到訪者不在黑名單上就誰也能隨時拜訪，這下可糟了，即使主席是來拎他回去上班，他也總不能趕對方出門。

他慌張地跳起來，快速掃視客廳尋找可匿藏的的角落，他正考慮躲到沙發下不被發現和憋死的可能性時，一聲呼喚幾乎使他的心臟停跳──「Percival？」

Picquery踏進客廳，與作賊般試圖埋頭竄進任何東西裡的Graves直打個照面，Graves維持在沙發前蹲著的姿勢，僵直在原地，而Picquery與Grindelwald首次看見他時一樣詫異，盯著他良久後疑惑地喚：「Percival？」

他該承認他不是「現在的他」，然後因亂用時光器和窩藏罪犯而被捕嗎？

他實在要感謝帕拉瑟，一聲輕咳將他拯救過來，完美地偽裝成他的Grindelwald已無聲無息地來到主席身邊，「早安，Seraphina。請坐。」

黑巫師泰然自若地比了個請的手勢，在不著痕跡下朝Graves打了個眼色安撫著他。

Graves迅速站起來，拉平衣服的皺摺，趕將將茶几上的書本和巫師棋抱到懷裡。

此時Grindelwald問：「是有緊急的事情嗎？」

「我是來探望你的。你『反常地』請假了，申請表又含糊不清，所有人也很擔心你。」Picquery來到沙發前，目光落在Graves身上，往臉上那獨特的墨痣端詳，「這孩子是……」

「親戚家的孩子。」Grindelwald不假思索，在對方開口前補充：「遠房親戚的。」

Picquery挑起眉，沒有直言，但眼中「這孩子是否私生子」的狐疑溢於言表。「你以前給我看過你小時候的照片，Percival……他跟你相似極了。」

「孩子都長得一模一樣。」Grindelwald不以為然，喊著想偷偷逃逸的Graves，「Percy，她是Seraphina，MACUSA的主席，你應該知道的。」

Graves只能抱緊懷裡的東西，騰出右手跟Picquery握手，然而幾枚棋子在他打招呼時跌落到地上，他彎下腰去撿，更多的棋子連同棋盤嘩啦落地，夾在中間的書本更溜下來砸中他的腳趾。他馬上放下書堆，假裝注意不了自己瞬間變紅的臉頰和耳朵，想盡快收拾這片凌亂，Grindelwald就按著他的肩膀要他坐下來。

「你怎麼笨手笨腳的？」Grindelwald沒轍地苦笑，責罰般拍了拍Graves的腦袋，用魔法整理物品。

Picquery坐下來看Graves羞怯得無地自容，還惱怒地向Grindelwald揉捏他臉頰的手還手亂打，她不由得輕笑，「既然你一切安好，只是忙著擔任保母，那我就把魔藥帶回去了。」

「魔藥？」Grindelwald望過去，不留神下被Graves捏痛了手臂。

「你的下屬一知道你沒上班就就篤定你出了什麼事，馬上給你準備各種魔藥，真是應有盡有，連愛情魔藥和美容魔藥也沒遺漏掉。」

「那還真是……請妳代我向他們道謝。」

「還有堆滿你辦公室的鮮花和慰問卡。」Picquery認真地回話，讓人難以分辨這是否一個玩笑。

「我可以把它們當作詛咒物品處理嗎？」Grindelwald同樣認真地彎了彎眸子。

「那你就趕快回來，我不能確保明天整個部門都不會掩埋在花海中。」Picquery最後笑了聲，一副幸災樂禍的模樣。她隨即收斂下來，站起來，「那我回去了，還得處理本來屬於你的公文。而且你知道Grindelwald不知所終，我們要加強警戒。」

「的確，踐踏歐洲後，他下一步可能盯上北美洲，我們得做好準備。」黑巫師隱藏眼中的笑意，站起來打算送對方離開。

在這之前，主席繞過茶几，將不知從哪取出的幾盒巧克力蛙塞到Graves手裡，摸了摸他的腦袋，「先告別了，Percy。」

「謝謝、再見……」Graves小聲地說，仍為方才的出糗羞恥著。

他跟兩人到走廊，Picquery跟Grindelwald再寒暄幾句後離開了。

順利地應對，Grindelwald嘆了口氣，邊走向在客廳門後探頭探腦的Graves，邊解除變形咒，「你以後要給我請多點假，知道嗎？」

「什麼？」Graves不明所以，Grindelwald沒解釋，問也不問就搶走他手上的巧克力，他馬上撲過去想搶回來，「這是我的。」

「你怎麼如此小氣自私？跟你的戀人分享食物也不行嗎？」Grindelwald微微舉高手，他耳朵的高度已超出Graves跳躍能觸及的範圍。

Graves抓著對方的衣服助力，嘗試跳得更高，結果盒子的邊緣他也碰不到，只撞到Grindelwald的懷裡，恍如觸發了什麼機關，黑巫師的手臂牢牢地摟緊了他。

「放開我、快放手、唔……」

巧克力在Graves大喊時塞入他嘴裡，他不情願地止著吼叫，大口咬著糖果。他這臉龐鼓起、睜大眼睛瞪人的模樣招惹來對方的臉頰吻。

Grindelwald將那幾盒巧克力蛙塞回給他，又捏著他兩邊的臉頰，「你是個萬人迷，Percy，你有察覺到嗎？你一請假整個MACUSA也擔心極了，連主席也親自來探望你。真不知道你是如何做到的，平日就是頂著這張板起來的臭臉，所有人卻莫名其妙地喜歡你，你知道我這麼有魅力，每年生日也只有你寄來的禮物嗎？反而你就對那一大堆禮物不屑一顧，你真是讓人又愛又恨。」

「就是因為你幼稚得連生日禮物的數量也嫉妒別人，才人緣不好。」

「你說什麼？嗯？」

「放開我！」Graves往後一跳，擺脫對方的魔爪，趕忙捂著因刺痛而發紅的臉，「我現在到底當了什麼，主席居然特意來關心我？」

「你如今是安全部部長，親愛的。不過我想這也因你們曾作為同窗。」

Grindelwald仍在感嘆Graves受屬下和同僚喜愛的程度，Graves則因他的回答而驚訝不已，「我是安全部部長？真的嗎？」

「你說呢？」Grindelwald逗玩Graves，又說：「還是你有更大的野心，覬覦著主席的位置？若真如此你要取更多黑巫師的人頭，當然不包括我，我知道你下不了手的，寶貝。」

Graves對對方的自說自話撇了撇嘴巴，低頭凝視手上的巧克力蛙，思索了幾秒後抬起頭，「我現在過得快樂嗎？」

Grindelwald不知道孩子又在亂想什麼，他再次有與「現在」的Graves對視的錯覺，彷彿他看到的是因受咒而困在小孩子身軀裡的成人靈魂。「嗯、我想是的。」他揉亂Graves梳得一絲不苟的頭髮，想藉此令那毫不自然的目光消失，「你至少有我這個英俊迷人又溫柔體貼的戀人，親愛的。」

Graves瞬間露出噁心的表情，「你能收起你的自戀嗎？哪怕只是半毫克的？」

「你怎可以這樣說我？你觸犯了最少一打有關時光器的法例，足夠推你進死亡魔藥池，我將你從牢獄之災中救出來，而你在恩將仇報？」Grindelwald一臉不可思議和傷心欲絕，演技浮誇得即使Graves現在孩童的腦袋因打碎時光器的副作用而倒退三十年也不會信以為真。

Graves投給對方一個瞪眼，將巧克力收進口袋裡，返回客廳。此時幾頭一同運送一個細長包裹的貓頭鷹向他俯衝下來，扔下那意外地輕盈的東西，在他看清那是什麼前飛快地溜走了。

「真有效率，剛剛才寄信下訂，現在就送來了。」Grindelwald來到Graves身旁，滿意地盯著那形狀古怪的包裹。

「你用我的名字去郵購？」Graves瞪著收件人的名字，突然懷疑手中的是某種可吸乾人生命力的黑魔法物品，又或是人體殘肢，連忙將它扔給對方。

「我怎會以你的名義去訂亂七八糟的東西？」不必讀心已從Graves臉上猜出那失禮的想法，Grindelwald有氣沒氣地否認，不明白為何Graves對他有如此大的戒心。

「那這是什麼東西？」

「這是給你的驚喜。」Grindelwald莞爾一笑，將包裹推回去，「快拆開看看。」

Graves半信半疑地瞄了瞄對方，在那比他還要期待的目光下拆開包裝紙。率先看到拋光發亮的木柄，他加快動作扒開剩餘的遮擋，露出一根嶄新的飛天掃帚。

Graves說不出話，難以置信地望向Grindelwald，Grindelwald笑著催促他，「快試試。」

「在家裡？」

「難道你要拿它出去跟所有路過的麻瓜炫耀嗎？」

「但我會打碎東西……」

「擔心什麼？簡單的復修咒能考驗到我嗎？來，Percy，快來試試，還是說你根本不會騎掃帚？」

「我當然會！」Graves擺好掃帚，跨坐上去，隨即蹬向地面。瞬間上升好幾呎的高度使他晃了晃身子，他緊張地握緊把手，因而再次攀升上去，他慌張地叫了聲，好不容易才穩定在同一個位置，他就卡在這不上不下的高度，頓時後悔自己以氣用事，什麼注意事項也沒問就一股腦兒地飛了上去。

Grindelwald幸災樂禍地仰望Graves，「第一次玩？」

「這又如何？你、你第一次玩時絕對從掃帚上跌下來砸壞腦袋，所以才會變成一個要統治世界的瘋子。」

羞惱的Graves嘴巴特別壞，Grindelwald早已習慣，笑著接話，「居然讓你發現我這麼聰明絕頂的原因，想必你學習走路時也摔過腦袋無數次。那我看我沒必要教你怎樣降落，你亦能無師自通，對吧，Percy？」

「你、你閉嘴！」

「虛心請教是一種美德，親愛的。將把手指向你想前往的方向，同樣道理地，往上拉是攀升，往下壓就是下降，很簡單的。慢慢地壓下，在我面前降落。」

Graves搖頭不想聽黑巫師可憐施捨似的指示，最終仍是聽從對方的話小心地降落。他一落地，Grindelwald就抓著他給予一個用力的臉頰吻，「做得好，寶貝，你真是捧透了。」

從未被這樣誇張地稱讚的Graves馬上紅了臉，他推開對方，裝著一點也不在乎，又飛了起來。

他很快掌握了基本的技巧，在黑巫師的頭頂上亂轉。Grindelwald確認他能輕易地避開任何障礙物後回去繼續研究，他則以全新的角度探索大宅，抓起紙團朝幻想中的門柱擲去，在紙團落地前衝過去接著它們。他變得更有信心，將走廊和樓梯當作賽道來回地衝刺，玩得有點忘形，在Grindelwald步出書房時來不及剎停，整個人直直地撞向對方。

掃帚以及口袋裡的盒子散落滿地，巧克力蛙四散亂竄，Graves在趕忙站穩時其中一隻青蛙撲到Grindelwald的鼻尖上，看上去滑稽極了。

Graves顧不了形象，大笑起來。Grindelwald皺起眉，將巧克力蛙狠狠地扯下來，塞到Graves的嘴裡，Graves連忙抓著它，咬掉腦袋，看到對方仍擰著眉的樣子，又忍不住笑了聲。

「你真是一隻調皮的貓咪。」Grindelwald嘆了口氣，「你啊，以後不許對其他人這樣笑，除了我以外誰也不能看到你的笑容，知道嗎？」

「啊？」Graves困惑又厭棄，不知道對方在胡說什麼。

Grindelwald只伸手抹走Graves嘴邊的巧克力，舔了舔指尖，「你太甜了，寶貝，誘人犯罪，讓人想一口吃掉你。」

Grindelwald露出蠱惑迷人的笑容，卻只令Graves使勁地踩向他的皮鞋──「變態！」

 

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

   

只是幾天Graves已適應了與黑巫師一起生活。一起用餐、下午外出逛街和玩耍，還有那些親暱的摟抱和臉頰吻，Graves已沒有不自在的彆扭感覺，這簡直像他們從一開始就是這樣相處的。

但這段時間即將隨時光器的復修結束，從Grindelwald口中得知沙漏只需仔細的微調便能使用，原本急於擺脫黑巫師並趕緊回去的Graves在那刻卻如在公園玩得正高興就被父母拉回家的孩子一樣頓時洩了氣，他一點也不想回到那些冗長的課堂和嚴格的規矩中。

他沒有說出來，這本來就不是他該待的時代，他總有一天要回去，從頭面對這個未來。他知道，他明白的，但他就是說服不了自己的情緒。

他悶悶不樂了半天，縮在沙發上死盯著書本，半句句子也讀不進腦袋。Grindelwald湊過來問他怎麼了時他立即溜走，草草地洗澡後鑽入被窩裡，暫時什麼對話也不想進行。

他帶著鬱悶進入不安穩的夢裡，他夢到他的父母在書房裡等他回來，他一從時光器的碎片聲中現身，他們就衝他憤怒地責罵，以前所未有的兇狠以藤鞭抽打他，不管他痛得抽泣起來，也繼續毫不留情的體罰。

他驚慌地扭動身體，哽咽了聲，突然一陣悶熱籠罩到身上，一雙強而有力的雙手隨之箝制著他的肩膀，他大叫起來，更加拼命地亂踢，但仍掙脫不開那禁錮。

「……Percy、Percy！」

Graves因大吼般的呼喚驚醒，他猛地睜開眼睛，率先映入視野的是一片刺眼的通紅，光線在熱浪中扭曲變形、火舌興奮地亂竄飄盪，除了大床外整個房間陷入熊熊的火焰之中，因他失控的魔力燒得劈啪作響。

停下來。停。

Graves驚慌地挪後，撞到Grindelwald的懷裡，他不知所措地抓著對方的衣服，抬起頭，煙和焦慮刺得他的眼睛冒出淚水。「怎麼、我……」

「沒事的，Percy。看著我，我在這裡。」Grindelwald捧起Graves的臉頰，語氣堅定令人安心，「你作了個惡夢而已，睜開眼睛就沒事了。你是很厲害、是世上最厲害的正氣師，什麼也難不到你的，看你都能把房間燒成這樣了，還有什麼敢嚇你？它們不怕被你燒光光嗎？」

Graves訕訕地地笑了聲，心跳依然狂亂，「我、這……對不起，我把這裡……」

「噓。你真是睡糊塗了。」Grindelwald笑著捏了捏Graves的鼻子，「我是誰？我是世上最強大的黑巫師，我要炸掉整個城市也不費吹灰之力，修理這個小小的房間算是什麼？不過你也得幫忙才行，你又燒掉這裡那我就是白幹了，所以乖點，別搗蛋。」

他抱起Graves讓他坐在他的腿上，讓有點瑟縮的孩子埋到他的懷裡。他輕輕地揉了揉Graves的頭髮後朝開始減弱的火焰伸出手掌，壓下所有火花，接著轉動手腕令灰燼以及剝落的碎片返回原處，恢復原貌。

寢室沒有半點被火舌舔過的痕跡，甚至看上去像煥然一新。Graves從Grindelwald的懷裡探出頭，睜大眼打量四周，他在黑巫師輕易地施展魔法前沒聽見半句咒語，不由得佩服又可怕地望向對方。

Grindelwald沒注意到孩子眼中的敬佩，繼續輕撫Graves的腦袋，又一連給予幾個臉頰吻，「沒事的，我在這裡，我會保護你的。」

這麼溫柔的安撫令Graves紅了臉，幸好這在昏暗中並不顯眼。他害羞地撇開臉，想離開這令他羞怯的懷抱。Grindelwald以為他還在害怕，便拍了拍他的背部，將他抱得更緊，「好了，好了……我唱歌給你聽？搖籃曲？」

「不要，難聽！」Graves扭動起來，掙脫Grindelwald的手臂，趕緊溜入被窩裡，背對對方蜷縮起來。

看到Graves將腦袋藏到被子下，Grindelwald笑了聲，搖著頭躺下來，從後摟抱Graves，吻了吻孩子的髮旋，柔聲地道晚安。

Graves不自在地動了動身子，最後不自覺地挪到對方懷裡，待在那讓他安心的溫暖中，不再遇上夢魘。

翌日早上Graves扯走被子和試著將再三賴床的Grindelwald推下床，Grindelwald逼於無奈地爬起來，「怎麼了，寶貝？」

「去上班，你已連續兩天請假了，你至少要去MACUSA一次。」

「但時光器差一點就能弄好──」

「我回來後不會想應付一大堆公文，快去上班。」

「好吧，你堅持的話。」Grindelwald誇張地大聲嘆氣，嘟噥Graves真是難以討好。他在出門時擔心起來，「你能獨自待在家裡嗎？一個人不會寂寞？還是算了，我留下來陪你。」

「你怎可以言而無信？」Graves瞪大眼，顯得有點焦急，「我可以一個人的，我一向也習慣了獨自在家裡學習。你快去上班，別給我留下一個遲到紀錄。」

「你這個小孩子居然比大人更在意上班的事情。」Grindelwald苦笑，他披上圍巾，蹲下來，向Graves伸出手臂，「來，給我一個熱情的出門吻，甜心。」

Graves無奈地瞇起眼睛，走近一步輕啄對方的臉頰，Grindelwald趁機抱緊他，偷了另一個吻才出門。

這一整天Graves試著讓自己專注在別的事情上，Grindelwald下班回來，在他額上落下一吻時他正埋頭在他根本看不懂的變形學理論中。晚餐時他心不在焉地聽對方埋怨那些真的堆滿了辦公室的花朵和公文，之後躲回客廳裡看書。

不知過了多久後Grindelwald叫他去換回他來到這個時代時的衣服，接著他拖著腳步跟對方到書房，最終那金燦色的沙漏回到他的手裡。

「打破它。」Grindelwald指示，「跟你上次做的一樣，這樣你就能順利回去了。」

Graves盯著時光器，沒有動作。Grindelwald揉了揉他的腦袋，向他保證：「你不會去了別的時空的。」

「不，我……」Graves咬著唇，把頭垂得更低，找出最大的勇氣，「我不想回去。」

「為什麼？」

「我、我會被罰的，這些碎片會跟我回去，對吧？父親會發現我打破了它。」

「說的也是。」Grindelwald點了點頭，隨即摸出他的時光器，遞到Graves面前，「你也帶這個回去，放回密室裡，再扔掉碎片。時光器都是一模一樣的，誰也不會察覺這是另一個沙漏，你不會被罵的。」

「但這是你的，我不能要……」

「我本來就是打算把它送給你，作為這次回來的伴手禮，不過你沒收下，真是讓我傷心。」Grindelwald解開項鍊，將它扣到Graves的脖子上，溫言笑道：「現在算是『提前』送給你好了。」

Graves握緊沙漏，把唇抿得更緊。他低著頭囁嚅：「即使不是這件事，父親和母親也、我一做得不好，就算是魔藥的顏色只差一點深淺，他們也會打罵我，我不想再這樣……我從來沒可以整天玩耍，掃帚也沒騎過，父母早就不會牽我的手、給我念故事，這幾天的一切也……我從來沒這麼開心過，我不想回去，那裡只有責罰，我達到要求也不會得到稱讚，我不想再這樣過……」他說著說著就委屈得湧出淚水，他趕忙用衣袖用力擦向眼角，不知道自己到底怎麼了，更加小聲，「對不起……」

「該死，他們就是這樣教你的？難過得哭起來也是你的錯？」Grindelwald蹲下來捧起Graves的臉頰，輕輕地抹著孩子發紅的眼角。

「男人不可以哭……」

「什麼男人，你只是個孩子而已。來。」Grindelwald將Graves摟過來，Graves因他這溫柔的舉動而抽答起來，他嘆了口氣，搓揉Graves的腦袋，「好了，沒事的，Percy，沒事的。」

Graves摟著Grindelwald的脖子，把濕漉漉的臉埋在對方的頸窩上。

Grindelwald將孩子抱得更緊，溫柔地輕掃背部，耐心地安慰。

Graves不像其他孩子會大聲地哭喊，他忍著嗚咽，很快就止著淚水，推了推Grindelwald的肩膀要對方鬆開手，眼眶和臉頰依然通紅。

Grindelwald用手帕印乾Graves臉上的淚痕，開玩笑地道：「把臉哭花了不好看，Percy，小心以後沒人要你。」他捏了捏Graves的鼻子，Graves搖頭躲開，神情已不再脆弱。

「我得回去了……」

「你想的話可以多待幾天，沒關係的。」Grindelwald撥好Graves的頭髮，柔聲地提議。

Graves的眼中透露出渴望，但他搖了搖頭，「我得要回去，這早是既成的事實，不然你也不會認識現在的我……我只是、從我的人生中得到幾天假期而已。」

Grindelwald因這形容笑了聲，「還有好好地放鬆下來。像一個真正的孩子一樣開心不就好嗎？你太抑壓了，整輩子也是這樣。」

Graves歪側腦袋，有點腼腆，「現在的我到底過得怎樣？」

「你過得很好。你成為了很了不起的巫師，Precy。」

「跟你一樣厲害嗎？」Graves故意地問，料不到對方想也不想就承認了。

「對，就只有你能跟我站在同一個高度，親愛的。」

「你這句話該跟現在的我說。」

「我說過，在追求你的時候，但你當我是喝醉了在胡說八道，而且那次我捧著玫瑰花帶你去約會時說你是最完美的人，你不可思議地瞪著我，你讓我傷心透了，寶貝。」Grindelwald拉Graves入懷裡，像要他以擁抱來補償他心靈的創傷。

Graves一臉無奈，這個目中無人的黑巫師若真的說出這些稱讚別人比他更好的話，任誰也會以為他中了什麼詛咒而語無論次。

摟抱了一會兒後Grindelwald放開手，整理Graves亂掉的衣領，念叨道：「喝多點牛奶，要快高長大，變得又高又壯的，別再像現在這樣又小又矮，知道嗎？」

「不許取笑我矮。」Graves皺起眉想推開對方的手，Grindelwald的手恰好從領子移開，拉直他的馬甲和衣袖，讓他看上去筆挺又帥氣。

「那你就再長高一點。」Grindelwald笑著捏了Graves的臉頰幾下，「還有回去後每天也要想念我，親愛的。」他撩了撩Graves的下巴，意味深長，「我期待與長大後的你見面。」

依然是純潔孩子的Graves聽不出這句話的暗示，只對被撩下巴而羞惱，「對你來說不是已見面了嗎？」

「你怎麼這麼聰明？」Grindelwald擰起眉，隨即一點也不困擾地大笑，捏扯Graves的臉，「把你的智慧分一半給你的高度，這樣你就完美極了。」

「完美得能讓你拐走嗎？」

「你果然聰明過頭了。」Grindelwald笑得像真的有這個計劃，而形跡敗露了就想直接扛走Graves。

Graves因對方險惡的笑容連忙退後，跳到黑巫師能搆到的範圍外，抽出魔杖，俐落的動作展示出絲許成年後的影子。

Grindelwald看Graves用玩具魔杖認真地指著他，寵溺地笑了，「不欺負你了，過來。」他招了招手，不等Graves反應過來就大步走過去，摟抱他一下，「保重了，Percy。」他親了親Graves的臉頰，半垂著睫毛端詳他後站起來。

Graves在對方退後時立即收好魔杖，抓著對方的衣袖。他深吸口氣，知道自己不會有別的機會，他抬起頭，「這幾天我真的很開心……謝謝你。」他一個箭步撲向Grindelwald，環著黑巫師的腰，把臉埋到對方的肚上，撒嬌似的蹭了幾下。

完全料不到孩子會主動親近，Grindelwald愣怔著，Graves在對方想抱著他時趕緊退後，面紅耳赤，「嗯、所以、你也保重……」

他手忙腳亂地轉動時光器，跟打算用它來偷幾個小時去玩耍時一樣緊張。他讓沙漏從手掌滑落，抬頭時看到Grindelwald露出溫柔的笑容。

「回頭見，Percy，你要當個威風凜凜的正氣師喔。」

魔法如失控般瞬間外瀉，孩子的身影頓時朦朧消失，取而代之的是正氣師熟悉的輪廓。

Graves瞇著眼快速掃視周遭，在看到書房熟悉的擺設以及面前似笑非笑的Grindelwald時意識到自己人生中最尷尬的事情無可避免且命中注定地發生了，他頓時想找個地方鑽起來，又或直接將大步上前擒抱他的戀人給轟出去，但一個舌吻纏繞上他的唇舌，增截咒語和抗議，掠奪去所有空氣，使他迷糊起來。

在交纏分開的一刻，Graves及時喘了一口氣，清醒過來，使勁推開對方以中止這令人暇想的曖昧氣氛，趕緊擦了擦濕潤的唇，「你怎麼無時無刻也在發情？」

「我很久沒碰你了，親愛的。」Grindelwald垮下肩膀，睜大眼，楚楚可憐似的望著Graves，「這幾天只能看著你在我面前晃來晃去，這跟將一大杯水放在在沙灘渴了一個月的人面前而不讓他碰一樣殘酷。我差點就想下手的了，你知道嗎？」

「你敢對一個孩子下手！」

「冷靜點，Percy，那畢竟也是你，別吃醋。」

「根本不是這個問題……」Graves有氣沒力地按著額頭，感到疲倦觸發的頭痛加劇了。

「那是什麼問題？」Grindelwald明知故問，完全不感氣餒地再拉Graves進懷裡，「你怎麼從沒告訴我你在小時候已跟我見面？我對你早就敞開心扉，你居然對我有所隱瞞。」

「幾十年前的事我怎還會記得？」Graves徒然地推著對方的胸膛。承認他曾在對方面前哭鼻子、抽泣著不肯回家？開什麼玩笑？

「但你說這幾天是你最開心的時光，一轉眼你已完全忘記了？」

Grindelwald的語氣大受打擊，幾近在Graves的鼻樑前眼也不眨地盯著對方，成功發揮擁有獨特異色眸子的好處，Graves被盯得很不自在，只好勉強地坦白他記得一點，而他強調只是一點片段。

Grindelwald似乎滿意了，打斷讓人緊張的注視，笑著親了Graves一下，「歡迎回來，Percy。」

 

  
Fin

 

腦洞：

   

Graves低頭盯著那個只及他腰部高度的金髮孩子，孩子以那雙異色的眼睛回望他，不對地上那堆金色碎片投放任何注意，一把抓起他的手往手背吻了一下，露出笑容，更扔了一個媚眼，「告訴我你的名字，美人。」

「……死色鬼！」

   

   

   


End file.
